Midnight Strikes
by Hilarious Bread
Summary: Midnight strikes and the crew is out. Adventures and just randomness from the Midnight Crew. A series of drabbles. T for swearing. You know Spades Slick.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles about the Midnight Crew because I feel like it. This is my first drabble, like, ever, so don't go total batshit on me.

Cramped Quarters

The Midnight Crew's hideout was not particularly large, but it's not like they needed a lot of space anyways. It was supposed to be a secret hideout after all. However, to make room for the game room (Pool tables and such) and the kitchen it was two crewmembers to a room. It wasn't much of a problem. They had separate beds and just stayed on the respective sides.

The Felt

The members of the Midnight Crew usually couldn't agree on most things, but one thing the four absolutely could see eye to eye about was The Felt. They were an absolute nuisance, and the fact that they could pull other versions of themselves from different timelines after the original died made it even more frustrating. It's not like they could kill number eight anyways. Nobody ever talked about her with Slick around. On the occasions that someone let it slip around him he'd snarl some nasty things under his breath and retreat to his room seething with rage. Unfortunately this would leave Droog to sleep on the couch. Trying to get back into the room would be futile.

Wounds

Injuries were common with the Midnight Crew. The problem was that only Droog had the patience to actually learn about how to close up and heal major wounds, something the others hadn't decided was important enough to research. If Diamonds was ever unable to serve as the doctor of the crew Slick was the last resort. He knew some from watching Diamonds, but not nearly as much. Today was one of those days. A showdown with The Felt left Hearts Boxcars with a bullet wound in his beefy arm. The bullet didn't go all the way though, predictably. Boxcars was swigging a bit of whiskey. Being shot wasn't new for him.

"Got any small knives on you?" Droog asked Slick with a glance.

"You know it," He offers Diamonds the Seven and the King of Spades to choose from. He takes the Seven of Spades, the Bait and Switchblade, and carefully works out the bullet from the wound, Slick watching attentively, frowning slightly. Droog finished it up, flushing it with some of the whiskey to clean it, wrapping the wound with gauze, and going to wash his hands in the sink. Boxcars muttered a 'Thanks' and retreated for the night. Clubs was already asleep, most likely.

Slick followed Diamonds, who handed him his knife after washing it off. "I don't know how you do it, Droog," He said, withdrawing his knife into card form and into his deck. His cohort glanced up from the sink to see Slick head off to bed, and he smiled a bit, more of a smirk. It was as close to a compliment Slick was going to get.

Rain

The only weather Droog really liked was rain. It was rare in the city, but whenever the dark clouds fell over the city he went out for a walk. Clubs Deuce sometimes went with him, but either way he didn't say much- Clubs could fill up any amount of silence with his blubbering about just about anything. He didn't have very good memory, but he could bring up the most random topics. Occasionally throughout his gibberish he wouldn't even notice Droog turning the corner, which made him have to go back for the little guy. Diamonds never minded much. Nothing like a good walk through the rain.

Coffee

Clubs loved cooking, although he was really horrible at it. The only thing he could decently make was coffee, but even that wasn't very good compared to Boxcar's ultimate brew. Hearts could always figure out what the perfect combo for someone was after a few times, and it was utterly amazing. The flavors danced over your tongue with steamy goodness.

Deuce and Boxcars were up particularly early today in the kitchen. Boxcars was discussing something quietly with his small cohort, who giggled and nodded eagerly. Droog came in to sit at the table groggily. He looked extremely tired despite being completely dressed and ready for the day. In fact, he seemed as if he would be able to just go back to bed. Slick would probably be out soon, too, unless he had a hangover, which was completely possible.

Clubs Deuce climbed onto the counter, plugging in the coffee machine. Boxcars sat on the left side of the square table, next to Droog. He half opened an eye, but soon closed it, swaying a bit as he leaned cupping his face in his hands. A squeaky door opened, and Spades lounged into the kitchen, taking the available seat next to Boxcars. Clubs had finished the coffee by now, and was adding things to the cups. Each had the respective card suit of the owner of the cup, and Clubs handed the three to Boxcars since he couldn't jump off with them. Hearts flashed him a small smile, bur neither Jack nor Droog caught it. Diamonds was much too tired, and Slick really didn't give a shit what they were doing, seemingly lost in thought, drumming his claws against the table's wood. Hearts passed them their coffee, and took a sip out of his. Slick did too. Droog looked at his coffee. He wasn't really that thirsty, and disregarded it.

"Com' on, Diamonds, Clubs made you some coffee. You'll drink it, right?" Boxcars nudged him a bit. He blinked drowsily, sighing a bit, but brought the cup to his lips. He took a sip, not noticing Hearts and Clubs watching expectedly. Diamonds suddenly jolted awake, spewing the coffee out of his mouth right into Slick's face, and began hacking wildly. The coffee was so sweet that it couldn't even be called that anymore. The sugar mixed with the black coffee tasted absolutely vile. Spades jumped, completely surprised by what just had happened. The surprise almost instantly turned to rage.

"Diamonds, you brain-dead bastard!" Slick half hissed, half shouted, withdrawing a card and flinging it. Droog flinched, thinking Slick would be aiming for his head, but the Bait and Switchblade got lodged into the wood of the table. Spades got up, glaring daggers at all of them before returning to his room.

"You idiots," Diamonds growled a couple seconds later. Deuce was having a fit of high pitched laughter, accompanied by Boxcar's bellowing chuckle. Droog would have returned to his room, but of course that was out of the picture at the moment, and probably until tomorrow. Another night of sleeping on the stiff couch.


	2. Chapter 2

06. Problem Sleuth

Slick hated Problem Sleuth and his group of inspectors, but didn't completely loathe them like he did The Felt. "They're kinda slow in the head," Slick commented once when a conversation about the P.I.s came up, "we won't have to worry about them."

Yeah, he was as goddamn annoying as a PI goes, but he really wasn't very good at his job, or at least not the PI you would hire to take down the Midnight Crew. (Not like they would actually ever get arrested- they were the ones who made the city out of nothing.) There were a couple times when he proved a small threat, but for the most part he was squashed like a mosquito. He was too soft to kill people that weren't descended/ascended demon gods. Compared to the crew, who had probably killed hundreds with the timeline duplicate shit The Felt continuously pulled, he was nothing. Thank god Slick picked up that time paradox-eliminating crowbar.

How Slick saw the truth with the whole Problem Sleuth puzzle shit was that the group of PIs wouldn't be able to live up to The Felt at the pace they were going, but there were some times where Slick had a feeling eventually they would get there. He wanted to be the one to stake their guts when they did.

07. Vain

If you looked in the dictionary for the word "Vain." You'd find a picture of Diamonds Droog next to it. Or at least that's what Slick has told him, watching as his cohort studied himself in the mirror. Slick absolutely hated this. It reminded him of the humiliating crap the Black Queen would force him to try on. The part that made it sickening for Slick was that Droog _liked_ it. Diamonds would roll his eyes and continue to match up different tie and coat combinations while Slick stuck out his tongue grimacing and made fake sounds of throwing up in the background.

08. Boom

Clubs Deuce loved explosions. The overwhelming recoil, the bursting radiance, and the sonorous ringing, all of it. He waited eagerly every time, his small white eyes watching intensely as he jittered with excitement. "Go, go, go!" He voiced in his small melody that reminded others of a child's. For the most part he was. In a human's perception he would be much older than what their span of childhood was, but for Dersites he was young compared to the rest of the Midnight Crew. Because of that they weren't sure about teaching him how to use weapons at first, but Deuce had a willingness to help and be involved. And so Hearts Boxcars was given the job to teach him about weaponry. The only problem was that he had a very small attention span. The only thing he wanted to learn was explosives. Bombs, bombs, bombs, explosives, explosives, guns, bombs, bombs, bombs. So he learned a lot about bombs, and a little about guns. Not that he really ever used the guns.

Hearts had a feeling that Deuce somehow liked bombs too much. Deuce had an innocence to him, though. An innocence the Midnight Crew was a bit nervous about him loosing.

09. Hate

It was what Spades Slick was. He was made of it, and yet ripped apart by it. Driven, yet trapped. Opened and suffocated. Hate was seemingly him in being. It was like a never-ending fire, and he was okay with it, which, of what others could tell, made it spread faster. Even naive Clubs could see it.

"Why is Slick always so mad?" He asked Boxcars once with a concerned frown. Hearts crouched down to Deuce's level, and sighed slightly.

"That's just who Slick is, and we should accept people who they are," He assured the shorter Dersite. Deuce nodded a bit, confirming that he understood. Deuce paused, and then asked another question.

"Is Droog just like that too?" Deuce blinked up at Hearts. He laughed a bit.

"Nah, he just spends too much time around Slick and doesn't get enough sleep."

10. Insomnia and Books

Not that he'd admit it to anyone; but Droog didn't stay up reading under his bedside lamp for the heck of it. Yeah, sure, reading was nice, but really in his opinion dreaming is better. He just can't get to sleep. He would read for an hour, turn out his lamplight and try to drift into the darkness, but as if drowsiness rejected him he found himself tossing and turning trying to get comfortable until about one.

It's not like Slick was an easy roommate either. In his sleep he wouldn't just move around like he was trying restrain someone and stab him, he talked. Most of the stuff was mumbles and hissing (the tone mostly used with The Felt or more specifically Snowman) that couldn't be made out. Sometimes he could hear swear words, but that's about it. Even then most of the time he stayed asleep, that lucky bastard.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking five for a chapter. Unless I do a mini story. Longer than the Coffee one, I mean. Then it would just be a chapter by itself. Thank you for the reviews, guys. It means a lot to see other MC fans like this. :)<p> 


End file.
